tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, You're the Leader
Thomas, You're the Leader, sometimes called Roll Call Rap, is the first Thomas and Friends song to be performed by a real band. The song was written and arranged by Pete Woodroffe and Charlie Grant and performed by Chris Madin. The song was featured at the end of The Great Discovery. The song is based on the tune of Engine Rollcall, but with additional verses about the narrow gauge engines, the Pack, and the remainder of the vehicles. In 2010, the song was made using CGI footage. The Skarloey Railway, the Pack, and Stanley were cut out though, as they were not made in CGI at the time. Lyrics It's Thomas (Thomas), You're the leader (leader). They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the useful crew (that's who). All with different roles to play 'Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away. Now Stanley's joined this friendly pack, But who's this coming down the track? (chorus) Thomas, he's my number one, Shining in the morning sun, Working hard but having fun, Thomas, you're the leader. Thomas, you're the leader. Thomas has so many friends, The list is long, it never ends. James and Percy huff and puff, And Emily, she knows her stuff, Henry, Edward, what a pair, Toby, like I say he's square. Gordon thunders down the line. Everyone's a friend of mine. (That's right) (chorus) Let's not forget the narrow gauge, Where small and strong is all the rage. Sir Handel, Rusty, Mighty Mac (whoa), Fearless Freddie at the back. Rheneas, and then Peter Sam, Skarloey, Duncan, he's my man. With Mr. Percival in charge, No work's too hard, no job's too large. (chorus) Jeremy and Harold, Rocky, Harvey too, Salty, Mavis, Bertie, the Really Useful crew. It's not just engines full of steam, There's Jack and all his building team. Tipping stones and digging roads, Filling trucks and loading loads. Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye On every engine passing by. Everything is tickety boo, 'Coz out in front is you-know-who. (chorus x2) Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Harold * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toby * Trevor * Emily * Edward * Percy * Henry * Rocky * Stanley * Salty * Cranky * Sir Handel * Rusty * Mighty Mac * Rheneas * Duncan * Skarloey * Freddie * Peter Sam * Mr. Percival * Bertie * Jeremy * Madge * Sodor Brass Band * Terence * Harvey * Mavis * Molly * Max and Monty * Oliver * Jack * Ned * Alfie * Kelly * Buster * Lady Hatt * Sir Topham Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Jem Cole * Kuffy the Clown Characters in Season 13 Version *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Diesel *Henrietta *Cranky *Annie and Clarabel *Charlie *Victor *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Bubbles *Sir Lowham Hatt *Farmer Trotter Trivia * The Norwegian version has a faster tempo than the English version. * This song is sometimes danced to on Channel Five's Milkshake in the UK where it is usually referred to as "The Railway Rap". Episodes Season 11 *The Great Discovery *Hector the Horrid *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese *Toby's Triumph *Dream On *Gordon and the Engineer *Thomas in Trouble *Percy and the Left Luggage *Henry's Lucky Day *Edward and the Mail *Dirty Work *Emily's Rubbish *Thomas and the Lighthouse *Sir Handel in Charge *Duncan Does it All *Ding-a-Ling *Thomas and the Big Bang *Wash Behind Your Buffers *Thomas and the Runaway Car *Hide and Peep Season 13 *The Lion of Sodor *Creaky Cranky *Tickled Pink *Hero of the Rails *The Early Bird *Play Time *Double Trouble *Henry's Good Deeds *Slippy Sodor *Thomas and the Pigs Deleted Scenes * The Great Discovery - A deleted scene of Salty, James, Henry, Stanley, and Sir Topham Hatt at Brendam Docks. Gallery File:MavisTheGreatDiscovery.jpg|Mavis File:Emily'sRubbish5.PNG|Emily File:EdwardandtheMail18.jpg|Edward File:ThomasandtheLighthouse3.jpg|Henry File:ThomasandtheLighthouse4.jpg|Toby Image:DreamOn34.jpg|Jeremy Image:TheGreatDiscovery206.png Image:TheGreatDiscovery192.png|Buster and Alfie Image:TheGreatDiscovery193.png|Oliver and Ned File:HectortheHorrid!23.jpg File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese6.png File:HectortheHorrid!22.jpg File:Toby'sTriumph6.jpg File:DreamOn2.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer4.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery224.jpg File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)24.jpg File:DirtyWork(Season11)2.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer3.jpg File:SirHandelinCharge19.jpg File:SirHandelinCharge26.jpg File:SirHandelinCharge22.jpg File:SirHandelinCharge16.jpg File:DuncanDoesitAll4.jpg File:DuncanDoesitAll25.png File:SirHandelinCharge11.jpg File:Ding-a-Ling35.png File:SirHandelinCharge33.jpg File:SirHandelinCharge36.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar37.jpg File:ThomasandtheLighthouse25.jpg CGI Gallery File:TheLionofSodor10.png File:TheLionofSodor17.png File:TheLionofSodor22.png File:TickledPink27.png File:TickledPink14.png File:TickledPink1.png File:TickledPink26.png File:TheEarlyBird6.png File:TheEarlyBird21.png File:TheEarlyBird30.png File:TheEarlyBird12.png File:PlayTime77.jpg File:DoubleTrouble25.png File:TheEarlyBird2.png File:TickledPink15.png File:DoubleTrouble5.png File:SlippySodor13.png File:SlippySodor70.png File:SlippySodor.png File:SlippySodor68.png File:SlippySodor1.png File:DoubleTrouble26.png File:DoubleTrouble28.png File:SlippySodor60.png File:SlippySodor61.png File:ThomasandthePigs34.png Category:Songs